Emopunk princess
by cRiMsoNFirE18
Summary: mikan sakura is a rebel type girl who meets the gorgeous natsume hyuuga andhis bestfriend ,ruka nogi at the pub.. find out more
1. Chapter 1

**My emo-punk princess**

By

Demonyuuki-chan

a/n: konichiwa minna-san ..This is contain ooc-ness hehhe..

**Mikan sakura a teenage 14 year old girl with auburn hair that braid into two pigtails. she Has beautiful hazel eyes .She was beautiful and a adored by men .You can describe her as one of the sexiest girl but she only wears a punk-rock styles and like shades of pink and black **_**(**__emo color!)___

**Hotaru her best friend live in the same village with Mikan the, Alice village. She has a raven hair and purple orb eyes. She is kind, sweet and loving friend. She is not like Mikan- that was a rebel gal.**

**Chapter 1**

"Mikan!Come back here! Where are you going again? It's already late at night!" shouted by her best friend, Hotaru in the Sakura manor

"Don't care if it's late or not, I wannna have some fun so don't be KJ hotaru .If you want to come with me then, let's go!" she said nonchalantly

"But its already past 11:00 Mikan, what if your mom will know this ...and ..and what I-"

"Can you just shut up? My mom will never know, unless you will tell her and if she caught me hanging out with my friends late in night, who cares?"

"But ... but… okay then Ill go with you" Hotaru said in defeat

"Great! Let's go!" _(Ooh btw Mikan is wearing a black tank top and jeans with her punk hair do!)_

Mikan park her Dodge Viper Car in a vacant drive way. They arrived at the pub seeing her other friend _(same as her, an emo-punk lads and gals)_

Hotaru was following Mikan in everywhere she wants. The two sat at the vacant chair where Mikan ordered tequila at the bartender

"what do you want hotaru?" she asked

"Juice only" the purple said sharply

"Okay!" Mikan said in lackluster tone while shrugging

"Hey Mikan! Join us here!" called by her friend where in the dance floor

She smiled

"a minute!" she yells

. She turned sideways where hotaru was sitting

"uhm do u mind if u leave you here?" she said

"Go on, your _friends _are waiting" she said, emphasizing the word "friends"

Hotaru was left there drinking her juice and whispered Mikan's Name sadly to no one

xxxxxx

"Is the punk girl is your friend?" a blond haired guy with raven haired guy inquired from nowhere

"Huh?" she exclaimed

"Sorry if we interrupted your quietness" the raven haired guy apologized

"Oh it's nothing!" she assured to the hot guys "yeah she's my friend" she added in a glum tone

"There's anything wrong?" the blond inquired

"Ah n-nothing" she shook her head

"I hope so," the raven interfere "by the way im natsume hyuuga"

"Hyuuga, the surname is familiar" she said trying to remember where did she heard that name

The raven smirks

"And Ruka Nogi" the blond guy interrupted

"Nogi"she said same facial expression from the first "ooh I saw your name at the entrance door, maybe you're the son of the owner of this pub. Or don't tell me your.."

"The owner" Ruka continued

"Nice meeting you, im Hotaru Imai" she said and accepted the hand for hand shake

"What about that?" Natsume asked pout out his lips that mke him cute ,to the auburn haired girl whose busy chatting and dancing with her friends in the dance floor

Hotaru suddenly look ahead where natsume was looking too "ooh why?" she asked and smiled maliciously

"What with that smile?" he asked innocently

"Just inquisitiveness" she laughs

"If you don't want to tell us what her name is, then okay" he said calmly

"Hey! Why '_us'?_" the blond boy interrupted "you're the only one who wants to know her name.."

"Whatever!"

"Okay, gash the crap out!" hotaru said laughing at the two "her name is Mikan Sakura"

"The two of you are really friends? I mean.. Look at her she's like a punk-rock girl and you are simple not even look so socialite" Ruka asked

"Why? Does friends base by the looks and socialization?" she questioned back

"Some of, but were not trying to offend you as far as your concerned" natsume said

"Okay" she said and suddenly, a sad look was portrayed in her cute face "she not like that when we first met, she changed when.. When" she cut her words off

"When?"Ruka continued

"Why? What happen? Why did she change" natsume asked rapidly

"When ...When her father died and her mom spent more hours in working" she said sadly and lowered his head

Natsume smirked at hotaru's statement

Hotaru and Ruka look at him with a "what-are-u-smirking-at" glare

Natsume's smirked more wider, and shrugged at the glare

**a/n:** that's all.. tnx for reading see u to the next chapter .. gomen if I had some grammatically eror .. ja'ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was chatting with my friends and we are laughing in the dance floor when I saw hotaru in the corner in my eye, lowering her head and suddenly nodded to the raven haired guy and a blond guy that was beside her.

What those jerk talking about to my best friend, is I don't care. I don't want to see my best friend bullied by them! Cursed!

**End of the P.O.V**

"Excuse me for a minute guys" she pretext from the crowd

Mikan walked in, heading toward to where Hotaru was

When she arrived in front of them she greeted them with …

"what's going on her hotaru!" she cursed "and the two of you" she pointed to the raven and blond "what the hell are you doing to my best friend!"

"Mikan wait-!" she was cut off by the sudden words of Mikan

"Tell me hotaru what are they doing to you?"

"Oi, cool girl can you shut your big mouthed up?" Natsume jerked out

"And who the hell are you to command me?" she said impatiently

"Well, im Natsume Hyuuga and weren't doing anything to you're _best friend _that you left behind here" he said with sarcasm in his voice emphasizing the word "best friend"

"Is it true, hotaru?" she inquired

Hotaru nodded for agreement of what natsume said

She shrugged.

"who are u ,brat?" the raven asked

"Mikan sakura" she said sharply

"u?" indicating to the raven

"don't you hear my nae a while ago when I was htalking to you?" he smirked

""

"Ruka Nogi" the blond interferes

Mikan stared him blankly

"Well what could I say? You already knew Natsume's name"

And by that, the four chuckled

"Hmm?" she raised her eye brows "where did you meet these two Hotaru?"

"Actually were the one who approached her" Ruka said

"Oh" she said nonchalantly

"Mikan, can we now go home? Its already past 1:00" Hotaru plead

"I have a choice?" she smiled

"No you don't" she said smiling too

"Okay then, bye to the two of u" she smirks

"i-ittai!" natsume stopped her

"what is it hyuuga?" she asked blankly

Natsume turned his face right side "can u stop calling m "hyuuga?" will ya? C-can I have … your number?" He hissed, a light blush in his face

She uplift her brow up

"its okay if you don't want to" he hissed again

"well, hers my calling card" she smirk and turned back again

xxxxxx

Mikan entered the sakura mansion when suddenly the lights on, in just a moment

"where the hell are you from Mikan!" her mother yelled at her

She ignored her , walking directly to her room

"I am talking her Mikan so don't ignore me! Im your mother!"

"_Mother?_ Are you insane? She emphasize the word "mother"

"Watch your language _mom_! You never been a mother to me " she said with sarcasm and continued walking to her room

"I said don't ignore me!"

Her mother grab her wrist and slap her

Mikan smirked

"here!" she point out the left cheek "slap the left too"

xxxxxx

Mikan walked back to the carport where her dodge viper located. And a minute later she found herself driving in the street to nowhere.

A name pop up in his head

"ohh! Shit!i don't know his number!" she cursed

A sudden ring in her phone interrupted her curses

"hello?" she said in the phone line

"hi there brat" a mans voice answered back

"and who the hell are you?" she cursed in irritation

"whoa, get a hold of yourself brat, its me natsume" the man voice teased

"hyuuga? Is this really you?" she asked

"you've heard me brat"

"stop calling me brat , will you?" she said irritably

"I don't"

"I said stop"

"brat"

"stop"

"brat"

She sighed "fine! Call me if you want …whats your place address?" she asked and a evil smile plastered in her face

"in Cross condominium , why?" he asked

"nothing ,bye for now" she ended and started the engine

"ja'ne .. hyuuga" she murmured to no one

-**a/n:** konichiwa minna-san… I sorry for grammatical error..coz Ive been so busy this past days … ooh our prom night is pretty coming! Ja'ne.. In the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **konnichiwa ne minna..Im back sorry for the long wait esp. for the one's who put me in their fav. Author and story alerts , I just don't have enough time to right here. Anyway, here's the chapter 3 for My Emo-Punk princess … ja'ne!

**Chapter 3**

Natsume was currently typing in his laptop when the doorbell interrupted him

"stupid Doorbell! For this time? And who could that jerk be?" he asked to no one while heading to the front door of his exclusive condo

"Hi there!" a cool girl tune greeted him when he finally opened the door

"What the! What are you doing here?"

Misperception across his gorgeous face.

"uhm im sorry to interrupt your peaceful night but but …"a brunette said stammering

"but what?" he asked

"you know , my mom and I argued late in the morning and ..and"

Mikan lowered her head in embarrassment.

"You don't know where to stay?" he finished for her

"Kind of"

"Fine then, get inside brat and its getting colder outside"

The lad open the door widely for her to enter. While Mikan hugged him in a rush when she heard those words "thank you" she uttered

"Whatever …but you will spend the night here in one condition"

The raven said nonchalantly but deep in his mind he was grinning widely of what he's thinking .

"What?" I thought it all settled

"Exactly ... you thought" he said emotionlessly while his thoughts smiled wickedly at the poor little thing in front of him

"What is it ?" she asked

"Pretend to be my girlfriend tomorrow nigh in my ex girl friend party" he said

"What the hell! Are you insane?" she complained

"If you don't want too , the door is located there" she point out from where they came from earlier

"Damn you!"She cursed

"Well ill take that as a yes" a big smirked plastered in his face "the guest room is empty you can sleep there , good night"

"good night yourself jerk"

Natsume entered his room smilingly widely

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Why is my heart beating so fast?..

ooh damn I need to see a doctor tomorrow … I don't want to die young

**End of the P.O.V**

Mikan got up her bed when she felt early in the morning …

"Im thirsty" she murmured

She walked down silently to the kitchen and grab water in the fridge

"thirsty?" a shadow appeared from nowhere

"Jesus!" she exclaimed in shocked while the glass fell down from her hands and

**Crack…**

"it's your fault jerk you've make me shocked" she defend herself

"sorry"

She rolled her eyes "uhh..I need to clean this mess" she knelt down to pick up the broken scattered glass in the floor

"ouch"

"What the!" he move closer to her to see the wounded finger of her. He place her wounded finger in his mouth and lick it ( hahha… just d' same as zeroxyuuki moment)

"Let me clean " he said

She was there standing , looking at him dumbfounded . She Looked at him in his full length view _'his hot'_ she thought. _'With that perfect nose, the dark eye brows that made him more handsome, the tan skin and his hunky body' _

"What are you looking at?" natsume asked

She blinked her eyes twice to recover in her surprised.. a sudden shook from his head with her two hands waving stupidly in front of the lad.

"What?" he asked again with a crinkle in his forehead

"n-nothing" she replied

"Go to sleep then, you need to regained your energy for tomorrows party remember?" he said with a stupid smile

She furrowed and stamps her right foot that made Natsume's laugh

'Why are you laughing?" she asked irritably

"You're so damn cute when you act like that , now go to sleep brat"

"Well let me tell you this Mr. Natsume Hyuuga , I DON'T TAKE Commands got it?"

She said emphasizing her last words to the lad whose standing with his right hand placing in his hips nonchalantly in front of her.

"Whatever…"

"arrgh!" she cursed and left him alone in the kitchen heading to the guest room

"That jerk! He's getting inside my nerves!"

**Mikan P.O.V**

After mom slap me in the face I left her in the middle of our so big sala's dumbfounded , while I run straight to the carport where my dodge viper car located.

I was sitting in there , driving to nowhere then a sudden images seem to perform in my head ….

There was a kid with her parents driving in a cold winter breeze back to their attended an early Christmas ball from her mother's own fashion company. …The family seems so happy .. they all talking about the girls incoming birthday party , and Christmas night ,they all planning and laughing together when a big crash was heard in that peaceful night..

Mikan snap her from her reverie when her phone rang . She grabbed it from her jeans panicking …a wide smile appeared in her beautiful face when she heard a manly voice at the end of the line , knowing it was no other than the Natsume Hyuuga itself.

**End of the P.O.V**

"ahh! Just gotta go to sleep , im dead tired .. I need to stop thinking of his presence for now"

**a/n: **hiyaa! Done! Give me a review tomodachi ne..okay? honto ni arigatou…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: minna konbanwa ne..i really cant update right now..

Im so busy in the school for my projects , assignments ,etc. And physics always weakens my brain! Arrg! Darn those physicist ,im tired memorizing them..

So, gomen ne minna.. I'll update soon.!

Arigatou ne…


End file.
